1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developer, a developer cartridge, and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
Methods for visualizing image information through an electrostatic charge image, such as electrophotography, are currently used in various fields. In the electrophotography, an electrostatic charge image (electrostatic latent image) is formed on a photoreceptor (image holding member) through charging and exposure processes, the electrostatic latent image is developed with a developer containing a toner, and the developed electrostatic latent image is visualized through transferring and fixing processes.
Recently, it is required to form an image having a metallic color by using a toner containing a metallic pigment.